(1) Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a furniture glide including a retractable glide cup that may be used to level and/or immobilize furniture, appliances, or any other devices or apparatus used with legs or feet.
(2) Description of the Art
Major household appliance such automatic clothes washers, clothes dryers and refrigerators, office furniture and in particular modular office furniture typically include glides which are feet that provide a mechanism for supporting, immobilizing, and for leveling the piece of furniture or appliance so that it may be used optimally even though the floor on which it is mounted may not be level. One problem that exists with glides associated with furniture and appliance is that they are designed only level and immobilize the furniture or appliance to which they are associated. As a result, it is difficult to move furniture or appliances with immobilized glides without completely lifting the furniture or appliance off the ground, by pushing instead of lifting. Thus, improperly moving appliances or furniture that is associated with furniture glides can cause the furniture glides to bend and or snap which requires the difficult and expensive replacement of the glides.